1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to beads. More specifically the present invention pertains to a method for weaving beads together in order to form a textured chamber comprised of woven strings of beads and products derived therefrom.
2. Prior Art
Beads and woven strands are known in the prior art. The structure of bead strings used in making weaves is not taught. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,219,624, 3,708,862, 5,426,843 and 6,149,437.